


I'll Take Care of You

by Impetus



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9644189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impetus/pseuds/Impetus
Summary: Bunnies go into heat, so it only makes sense that Taguel do too.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bacchanalia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bacchanalia/gifts).



> This is filthy sex.  
> That's about it.  
> Originally written for a friend but I mean, gotta share the wealth right?

To be frank, Yarne in heat had to be the hottest thing you had ever seen. No pun intended.

“P-please” he whimpered, ears flattened against his skull as his tail twitched. His eyes searched desperately for your own. “L-let me touch you.” His earnest plea and shallow thrusts tugged at your heart and poked at the satisfied smirk making its way across your face as you leaned over him, breasts swaying when you pulled the restraints on his wrists just that much tighter.

“Ah, ah, ah,” you hummed, tapping your finger against his nose and unabashedly nuzzling against his quivering neck. Yarne let out a soft whine, eyes fluttering closed as you mouthed at the quickly dampening fur just underneath his chin. “Let me take care of you.”

It was the first time since this whole ordeal had started that Yarne finally had a hint as to why this was happening. His heat was nothing new. In fact, he’d talked to you about it ahead of time. The two of you had been getting close recently. Very close, if you did say so yourself. Yarne had always talked about how he was the last of his kind and had to do his duty to revitalize the Taguel race. At first you’d thought it was a shitty way for him to try and get in your pants, but that was quickly shut down when he had excitedly brought you to his mother. Two seconds into your meeting she had grasped your hand and looked you over before giving a firm nod.

“She’ll be good for the genes and birthing of the future Taguel.” Was the responsibility laden and serious response as the woman walked away. Yarne had bounced on his toes excitedly at her approval before swooping you up.

“We can definitely mate now!” He chirped; rubbing his head into your neck as it dawned on you that firstly you were going to be the source of a whole new Taguel gene pool, and secondly, you were literally going to end up going at it like rabbits.

Safe to say you believed him after that. 

Surprisingly, he hadn’t done so much as give you small kisses and cuddle you after the whole ordeal. You were almost convinced he wasn’t actually interested in you until he’d very seriously broached the subject of his heat. Why his voice had lowered when he spoke about it to you for the first time, you didn’t know. Then it hit you.

“Is this…your first time?” You asked softly, heart thudding in your chest when his ears flattened and his eyes looked up at you.

“Yeah,” he murmured. “I’ve only been in heat once before and it was awful because I was by myself and I was stuck in the forest because it happened right after I got here and I didn’t know what was going on so I just holed up in a tree and hoped I wouldn’t die.” He rambled, eyes growing wide at the memory. You quickly reached out to him, making reassuring noises as you brought him into your arms.

“It’s okay!” you hummed. He let out a nervous smile as you pressed small kisses to his cheeks and nose. You winked at him before shooting him a suggestive look.

“I’ll take care of you.” 

 

***

Which brought you back here. Back to this oh so wonderful moment with your favourite and absolutely delectable looking little rabbit. Despite his strength, his cowardly behaviour made him seem so vulnerable and in need of care and protection, and his huge eyes glistening up at you was making you just that much more determined to give him the best heat he’s ever had. Had to make up for the first one, didn’t you?

His heavy breathing and loud moans were just short of music to your ears as you stroked your way over his abs to lightly run your fingernail up the underside of his flushed and leaking penis. The almost imperceptible whine that pitched through the low humming in this throat went straight to your ego and the excitement building in your chest. You sat up to take in the sight as you tapped the pads of your fingers against the pulsing cock before smoothly fanning your fingers around the base and tugging gently upward. His hips humped the air and arms flexed as he desperately tried to reach you. Ears shot up and pupils damn near animalistic as you set a lax pace with your hand. 

“Ohhh, does that feel good, baby?” You crooned. “You’re such a good little boy all pretty and ready for me.” Finger gently greeting the precum as it beaded prettily on the tip of his straining dick. “Open your mouth, now, darling. Would you please?” The lilt in your voice making his ears twitch as his lips parted to welcome your fingers. You almost wondered if taguel cum tasted different from human cum as he hadn’t recoiled. If you remembered correctly, cum tasted more bitter than pleasant. 

“Hnnnnnn,” he moaned around your fingers, tongue laving over them as he licked them clean in an effort to please you. He wasn’t deterred by taste at all and now you were really curious. Well no time like the present. “Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, oh Naga,” he let out a long breath as your hand trailed back down his body and your lips engulfed the top of his shaft.

“Mmmm,” you hummed, slurping as you contemplated the taste. It wasn’t bitter like normal cum or sweet like you’d held minor hope for, but it wasn’t objectionable and before he could buck up into your mouth your hands gripped and held down his hips. After a few more long sucks and one flattened tongue dragging upward as you left his cock, you took in a deep breath, hands coming back to jerk him eagerly before clasping firmly at the base. He let out a whine of desperation as he fought to regain friction. You moved upward to suck and nip at the bare parts of his neck. “Yarne, darling, I can’t have you knotting my mouth now.” At the word ‘knot,’ Yarne’s eyes grew even wider and his muscles flexed. Your eyes darted up to glance at the binding. It wouldn’t last much longer--that was for sure. 

Usually Yarne was timid and seemed almost fearful of his taguel nature--thinking more about the pressures about being the last than the strength it gave him. Right now, he’d abandoned all pretenses and was apparently more than happy just to show what it meant to be a taguel mate. Ignoring the inevitable, you continued to pin him as you left hickies and bite marks all over his body. Despite his every effort to reinitiate friction on his pulsing shaft, you held firm and paid attention to every part of him other than what he wanted.

Sitting up, you took a moment to grind your clothed ass against him, tracing little hearts into his skin as you drank him in. He was a sight. His clothes had all been torn off when he’d first began to feel the impacts of his heat. After he’d stripped and passed out in his little nesting area, you’d tied him up and since waking and starting these activities, he’d gone from vulnerable and whimpering to now as he was almost snarling as he fought his restraints in his determination to mount you.

“You’re such a beautiful boy,” you crooned as you stroked his ears. If anyone had told you five years ago that you were going to be mounted by a bunny and like it, you’d have laughed in their face and then let a nice little thoron finish the job. However, he looked less like a bunny (though you would hardly call a taguel a bunny) and more like a hulking and sexy (albeit furry) man. Any trace of timid nature was gone as you continued to tease him. The cloth of your panties was soaking from your excitement as well as his, and he was getting impatient. 

“Babe, I need to fuck you right now,” he growled. You simply tsked at him and kissed him full on the mouth, pulling away right as he began to initiate more, giggling as you felt his dick twitching in your hand as it again tried and failed to swell into a knot. You continued to rub your ass against him, fingers pulling at his nipples and leaving nails marks in his skin as you felt the fabric of your panties rub against your clit. His taut muscles felt good against your soft skin and all the love marks you’d been making had begun to darken. Finally he couldn’t take it anymore and neither could his bonds. He grunted, and you felt his stomach tighten as the rope finally gave in with a sharp snap.

“Yar-ahhhh,” you called his name but forgot words when he ripped your panties off and began to massage your bare ass and pry at your dripping entrance. “Anhhhh,” you let out a cross between a moan and a whine as you began to feel that much hotter. Having control was nice, but having it ripped away from you wasn’t too bad either.

“You’ve always been such a good girl,” Yarne whispered hoarsely in your ear. “But you were being so bad. Keeping me from you,” His fingers finally made their way inside you, exploring what you’d kept hidden from him for the past couple of weeks (he hadn’t been in the mood prior to his heat and honestly this was a highly anticipated event). As more sounds escaped from your mouth, his other hand began to play with your dusky nipples, playing with the piercings you had there. “I always see these and wonder about just how you can be so brave and strong, my pretty girl,” he said. His words went straight to meet the fingers creating the warm friction inside you.

He’d never been like this before. Usually in bed he just seemed grateful, excited, and just a little unsure as you tried to reassure him that yes he was the one you wanted and yes you wanted him now. During your original discussions of his heat and your secret consultations with Panne (it never hurt to have more information!) you’d been told that he would be needy and more aggressive than usual. You had not expected this.

“You’re so beautiful naked. But you’d look even better with me on top and buried inside of you.” His eyes possessive and laden with lust and love as his free hand caressed your sides--other hand pulling away from your warmth. Suddenly you felt him flip you over and hovered above you, your eyes took in the sloping roof of the tent over his shoulder as he buried his head in the hollow of your neck, breathing in your scent.

Holy shit this was even better than you’d expected. 

“I’m the very last of the taguel and we sure are lucky I’m an alpha,” he hummed. You moaned as he humped shamelessly against you. His dick had always been thick and long enough to boast about amongst your friends, but now it seemed just that much bigger. Honestly, you’d been teasing him before, but now all you could think about was having him deep inside you. If he would fit anyway. “There are no other taguel, so my being an alpha doesn’t mean much, but mother is an alpha as well and she taught me to always take care of my omega.” He pressed in even further, licking and sucking a harsh mark at the juncture of your neck and shoulder. “You’ll be my omega won’t you?” The tip of his cock hovered just barely brushing your labia, hot and ready but not where you needed it to be.

“Yes, anything, Yarne,” you breathed. “Please, darling, I need you,” begging didn’t suit you, but you weren’t above it when he was making you feel like this. 

“I’m so happy I have you. Don’t look at anyone else. You belong to me,” he said loftily as he finally drove into you. 

“Ahhhhhhhhh,” you let out a sigh of satisfaction as you engulfed him entirely--his girth filling you up. He backed up a moment before surging back in. “Ya-yarne,” the stuttering of his name was not lost and he grinned down at you triumphantly, your hips and his making an obscene sound as they met again and again. 

“Call me alpha, babe,” he said before pulling out and surging into your heat in a particularly deep thrust. 

“Alphaaa,” you complied, at his mercy as he went to work marking you more than twofold the amount of times you’d marked him. 

“Yes, my sweet?” he said, hefting your bottom half further into his lap, slapping your ass. “You have to speak up so I can do what you want.”

“Kn-knot me,” you murmured, forearm covering your eyes as your cheeks burned. 

“What was that?” At first it seemed like all his bravado had disappeared and the timid Yarne had come back. But he was quickly overruled by his alpha instincts as your chest pressed up against him and you tugged him down for a kiss. It was messy and clumsy, and undeniably hot as he finally pulled away and you found your voice.

“Knot me!” you cried, He pulled your arm away from your face and looked you deep in the eyes.

“I’m going to knot you, and you’re going to take all of my cum like the good girl you are. My good girl,” he said before flipping you over roughly and entering you from behind. He began to hump you with abandon, the angle pulling him in even further as he left increasingly deep love marks on your neck and back. 

You could feel the base of his penis swelling, and wondered absently if it would really actually fit inside you. He kept thrusting, the friction build up made your toes curl and your mind blank as you came with a keening whine. 

“Yaaaaaarne,” you moaned, breathing heavily as he bit even deeper into your neck. Never slowing his pace, his knot continued to grow and finally it caught before he let out a grunt and you felt the heat and pressure of his cum coating your insides. He instantly slumped, body heavy over you before his weight threatened to roll you both off the bed.

Finally, after a few moments, he laid a gentle kiss against the bruising and slightly bloody mark he’d left. He pulled you close to him and shuffled you both into the middle of the makeshift nest he’d made on your bed. You moved to pull away when he seized you, fastening you to him with his arms.

“You can’t leave me,” he muttered quietly. 

“I’m not going to leave you,” you said,trying to turn to look him in the face, but he refused to let you go.

“I’m glad to hear you say that, but I mean you really can’t leave me. My knot is going to keep us fastened together until the swelling goes down.” he said sheepishly.

“And exactly how long is that supposed to take?” you asked, eyebrow raised.

“Um, anywhere between five minutes to half an hour?” He hurried to shower your back in comforting kisses as you moved to turn around and give him a piece of your mind for leaving out that tidbit of information. “Babe, I wish I could get it to go down too. I r-really wanna look at you right now,” he said soothingly, the slight stutter he had coming back into his voice. “You look so pretty with my mark on you.”

You sighed, too tired and satisfied to put up much of a fight as he keep pampering you with his hands and his lips. He didn’t seem to be slowing down with the compliments and the love any time soon, and you weren’t going to look a gift bunny in the mouth.


End file.
